


Dance

by CamaradeCactus, chickenyuujirou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, Drabble, F/F, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Fluff, French translation available, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou
Summary: “No, and that’s final.”
Relationships: Mina Carolina/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900562) by [CamaradeCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus)



Bertholdt stared as Annie came into the room, wearing a long dress, and determined to not speak to anyone as she walked, ignoring people around her. Everyone seemed to try to pretend they weren’t surprised by her decision to suddenly show up, except for a few students who tried to talk to her. She had refused so many times to go to the dance, a few weeks before the event she had even punched Eren who had asked her (for the fifth time) why she didn’t want to go. Bertholdt himself had tried to ask her, receiving a glare and a “No, and that’s final.” so seeing her now was quite surprising.

He exchanged a glance with Reiner, silently asking him if he knew what made her change her mind, but his friend just shook his head, shrugging. Bertholdt turned back towards Annie and smiled softly when he understood why she had decided to come tonight.

Next to Annie, wearing a shorter dress and her hair tied up in a braid, Mina was positively beaming. He couldn’t hear what they were saying but seeing his friend’s face he knew no one other than Mina could have convinced Annie to come.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : miss-cactus & havingsomefunhere
> 
> Please leave Kudos/comments ♥


End file.
